


"Take it Off"

by Krank



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Strip Tease, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krank/pseuds/Krank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall didn't take his top off that night at the show and Harry has something to say about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Take it Off"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this LITERALLY THE DAY after the show in which this glorious moment happened and then I abandoned it with like two sentences left to go and yeah. Now here it is, now that the magic has warn off and we're all in mourning from March 25. 
> 
> It won't help, but it might make you smile.

Niall slipped quietly in to his room, still sweating bullets both from the insane show they had played and from the rowdy after-party they’d thrown at the hotel bar downstairs. He’d been in Australia for three weeks in total, more than the rest of the boys, and yet he hadn’t been able to hack the scorching hot weather. Jumping around, singing and playing guitar had just about done him in, though the ice cold beer afterwards had helped a bit.  
  
He was happily buzzed, engrossed in his phone, checking Twitter and all of the happy tweets he’d gotten. He realized he was standing rather awkwardly in the middle of his hotel room but he didn’t quite know what else to do. It was that quiet time of night (morning) where he’d finally peel himself away from the noise and the lights and then suddenly there was nothing else but himself and it was hard to maneuver around it sometimes.   
  
Luckily, to save him from the maddening silence, there was a series of knocks on his door. It was a particular knock, a special knock, that let him know exactly who was waiting for him on the other side.   
  
“Bout time!” Niall greeted, opening the door wide enough for Harry to slip through. He was wearing one of his loud sheer shirts that he’d changed in to after the show because it was ‘breezier’. Niall had made fun of him like he always did, though he secretly thought it was genius if only he had the set of balls to wear something like it.  
  
“I had to hang around long enough to not raise any suspicion!” Harry drawled in his lazy voice, brushing his hair back while he gracelessly kicked off his metallic leather boots. Niall had made fun of those too.   
  
“Oh, come on. It’s been two years, everyone knows it’s happening anyway. You aren’t fooling anyone, Mr. Bond,” Niall laughed, heading towards the bathroom to freshen up. He heard Harry sigh and mutter something about how it was ‘still fun to pretend they were sneaking around’.  
  
He’d call what they had pretty casual. There were feelings involved, yes, but that was only natural because they cared so deeply for each other. Niall cared about all of his boys, though Harry just a bit more. He hadn’t worried when they started hooking up, because he knew that he’d never hurt him. They’d often spend weeks apart, Harry in LA and Niall likely in the UK, but they kept in touch (and even got a bit adventurous on Skype a couple of times). Sometimes they saw other people, but they knew they always had each other.   
  
It didn’t stop Niall from missing him, though.  
  
“Did a snake come through the toilet and kill you?” Harry called from the main room. Niall rolled his eyes and finished scrubbing his face with a cold cloth. It felt heavenly.  
  
“What are you on about?” He grumbled as he wandered out, seeing Harry sprawled on the bed, sans shirt and jeans. He was such a glorious human being to look at. Niall felt the magnetic pull of Harry’s atmosphere and made his way over to the bed, though before he could throw himself on to it, He was stopped by a hand on his chest. “What the _fuck_?”  
  
Harry was looking at him seriously, and Niall instantly feared that he had changed his mind and that he was going to start in on some speech about how they needed to stop what they were doing. Instead, he got something entirely different. “Take your shirt off.”  
  
“I beg your pardon?”  
  
Harry cracked a smile then, giving him a small shove backwards away from the bed. “Come on, do it.”  
  
Niall instantly remembered the shenanigans from the show that night, how the crowd had chanted and Harry had egged him on as well. “Stop being ridiculous,” he chided, and made to crawl on to the bed again. Harry sat up this time, bodily blocking him.   
  
“No.”  
  
“What?!”  
  
“You’re not allowed on here until you take your shirt off. Because you didn’t earlier.”  
  
Niall stepped back, folding his arms across his chest. Harry got like this sometimes. He liked to tease him, and play games. It was some kind of weird foreplay for him, maybe, Niall wasn’t sure. Regardless, sometimes it was a bit frustrating. “I don’t want to.”  
  
The younger man’s eyes widened. “What do you mean? It’s gonna come off anyways, I just want you to do it.”  
  
Niall shook his head. “You realize that now I’m not going to do it just on principal.”  
  
“Come on, Ni, give the people what they want!”  
  
When he remained silent, Harry sighed and laid back on the king-sized bed. Niall watched as he trailed a hand down his stomach, stopping only when he was cupping his junk on top of his black Calvin Kleins. “I suppose I’ll just have to entertain myself.”  
  
Niall pouted as Harry lazily touched himself. It was both the hottest, and most frustrating thing he’d ever had to witness.   
  
Harry drove him crazy in all of the best ways. He was everything: a complete dork, an idealist, and an all around _nice guy_. He could go from cute to sexy without even really trying or being aware of it. He’d stand around in his underwear and do the _thing_ where he scratched at the little hairs under his belly button with that confused look on his face like he had no idea where he was or what he’d eaten that day that just made Niall not want to ever leave his side.   
  
Harry sometimes came to his room at night only for them to end up spending hours sharing casual pillow talk and spooning. They had gradually, over the years, become whatever the other needed.  
  
“Are you thinking about me?” Harry mused, startling Niall back to reality. He blinked and saw that Harry’s hand had migrated in to his pants, the beginnings of a strong erection clearly visible.   
  
“Yeah, I’m thinking about how much I want to slap you,” Niall lied.  
  
“Oh, kinky.”  
  
Niall could feel his own libido kicking in, arousal stirring in his stomach as his defenses crumbled. He didn’t really know why he was pretending to be so grumpy, what the point really was. It’s often how it went when he tried to stand up to Harry’s teases and prods. After a while he just didn’t give a fuck anymore.  
“Fucking hell,” he hissed, grabbing at the neck of his t-shirt. He whipped it over his head and tossed it to the floor.  
  
“Yay!” Harry called, raising his free fist and pumping it in the air. Niall all but dove for the mattress, feeling feisty from the foreplay. Though, as he reached for Harry, he was shut down again. The curly-haired idiot withdrew his hand from his briefs and rolled over, shutting the bedside lamp off. “Goodnight.”  
  
Niall made a sound very close to a squawk. “ _What?_ You -“ He climbed on top of his best-friend-lover-cuddle-buddy and wrestled him on to his back. The room was lit enough from the city lights outside of his window that he could see Harry staring up at him, eyes practically shining like a Disney prince. _Niall’s_ Disney prince.  
  
“I like it when you work for it,” he grinned, carelessly flicking one of Niall’s nipples, hardened from the blasting air con.   
  
“Well I like it when you aren’t a piece of shit!” Niall replied, lowering his head and pressing his lips to Harry’s.   
  
“I’m going to work you up to a strip tease some day,” Harry whispered against his mouth, tugging on his bottom lip with his teeth.  
  
Niall snorted. “The fuck you are.”  
  
“We’ll see.”  
  
  



End file.
